vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sophitia
Soul Calibur Vl= |-|Soul Calibur lV= |-|Soul Calibur= |-|Soul Blade= Summary Sophitia Alexandra is a major character of the Soul Calibur series. She serves as the main protagonist of the original Soul Blade and is usually a major character working behind the scenes in later Soul Calibur titles. She was sent by the Greek God of Fire and forging Hephaestus in order to destroy Soul Edge and was granted to Omega Blade and Elk Shield in order to do so. She is credited with being the one to shatter Soul Edge during her fight with Cervantes. Sophitia is the mother of Patroklos and Pyrrha and the elder sister of Cassandra. What lies in her soul is Truth. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least Low 7-B, likely Low 6-B Name: Sophita Alexandra, "Second Oath", "The Virtuous Holy Warrior" Origin: Soul Calibur Gender: Female Age: 18-25 | Likely 21 Classification: Human, Baker, Greek Warrioress Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sword and Shield Mastery, Clairvoyance, Light Manipulation (Can attack with an invisible light), Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Regeneration (Low) with Gaea Sword and Apollo Sword, Can deal more damage to weapons with Swordbreaker, Curse Manipulation with Xi Sword, Heals herself each time she blocks an attack or attacks the opponent with the Blue Crystal Rod, Passive Attack Amplification, Limited Durability Negation and Fire Manipulation with the Fire Blade, Passive Durability Amplification with Rapier, Limited Precognition with Synval, Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Was unaffected by the dark aura of a shard of Soul that was causing her children to go mad and fight each other) | All Original Timeline abilities minus weapon abilities, Soul Purification (Can purify evil and corrupt souls and beings), Statistics Amplification with Soul Charge. Attack Potency: City level+ (Fought Cervantes and even managed to break Soul Edge) | At least Small City level likely Small Country level (Fought Cervantes with Complete Soul Edge and shattered Soul Edge cutting its power in half. Fought Siegfried) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions (Comparable to Ivy and could fight Cervantes), Massively Hypersonic attacks with Zeus' Lightning | Unknown Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: City Class+ | At least Small City Class likely Small Country Class Durability: City level+ | At least Small City level likely Small Country level Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range, planetary with Zeus' Lightning. Standard Equipment: Ω Sword and Elk Shield Intelligence: Sophitia is a highly skilled fighter who has mastered the Athenian Sword and Shield fighting style. Sophitia was skilled enough to face Cervantes on her own and even break Soul Edge. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Divine Palladium:' Sophitia slashes her opponent with her sword on their chest and then she jumps on them. Using them to launch herself spinning into the air, she swings her sword at her opponent, stunning them. She then gets into a praying position causing a flash of thunder to strike the opponent. *'Jupiter Storm:' Sophitia lowers her sword for a second and says "I cannot lose". Then she slowly raises her shield and sword, saying "Ah... Gods". Suddenly the opponent is hit twelve times by an invisible light force. There are some white sparkles and the fade rainbow light around Sophitia, and when she starts attacking she emits large circles of light. The enemy is surrounded by the light as well. Note: Many of Sophitia's abilities comes from her various weapons. When used in battles, the creator should specify what weapon(s) she has access to during the fight. Keys: Original Timeline | New Timeline Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Soul Calibur Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Warriors Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Curse Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6